It's a Happy Day! (Artemis
"It's a Happy Day!" is the 17th episode from Season 7 of Artemis & Friends. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: It is an extra special day when Raye invents a brand new holiday called "Happy Day." The kids can make one wish for something that will make them happy - and the others try to make the wish come true. Artemis and the kids discuss facial expression and feelings and the ways people show they're happy - by laughing or hugging. Dogs wag their tails, and cats show they're happy when they purr, which leads to them singing "Three Little Kittens." When the kids pretend to be robots, they discover that sad feelings are actually better than no feelings at all. Danny's wish is to go on a fishing trip, however he quickly changes his mind on this matter after Raye gets into an unexpected last-minute accident, which crushes her happy mood almost immediately. She states that she thinks that her "Happy Day" is quickly turning to a sad day, as Artemis comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, Danny and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Raye asks the others why they decided to do this. Danny explains to her that he saw her crying and decided to cancel his first wish and change it so that he and the others could cheer her up. He then tells her that even though he used his wish for her, he is extremely happy inside. Artemis then reminds the kids that the very best happiness of all is doing things for others. After "I Love You" is sung, they then ask Beth what her "Happy Day" wish is, since she didn't really use hers yet. Her wish is simply to have more fun with everyone tomorrow. Everyone tells her that they will be there tomorrow. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Beth - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Whitney - Misty (Pokemon) * Mario - Michael (Peter Pan) Songs: * Artemis Theme Song * This Little Piggy * The Idea Song * I Can See It on Your Face * If You're Happy and You Know It * Three Little Kittens * We Are Little Robots * If I Had One Wish * It's OK to Cry * Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * I Love You Trivia: * This is the second time someone cries on the show. The first was "Oh, What a Day!". * These three kids (Michael, Raye/Sailor Mars and Misty) also appeared in Numbers! Numbers! with Sherman and Artemis' Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! with Melody and Wart. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Beth Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Whitney Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael as Mario Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi